LTYE Pt 3 When You Come Back To Me Again
by RogueBHS
Summary: Pt. 3 of my Arc. Currently on hold. LTYE Arc examines Rogue's relationships with those around her.
1. Differences

LTYE Part 3 - When You Come Back To Me Again  
Author Notes  
and  
Chapter 1, "Differences" 

* * *

Author Notes: Hello again everybody! Some of you might not have read the first two parts of the arc, and I highly recomend you do. There are loose ends from those that get tied up here in this story, and if you haven't read Parts 1 and 2, you'll be lost. For those who have been reading this since it started, thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy this portion of my arc as much as you did the others. Not all loose ends from the first two parts will be tied up, but there are one or two that will be...including the mysterious name that Rogue mouthed in part 2. Hehe. 'Bout time I got around to that isn't it?

As a warning, during this part, Scott and Rogue get MUCH closer. How much closer? You'll have to read to find out. Also, this may not be updated quickly as I have "Twisted," "Amor Vincit Omnia," and "The Evil Within" to update as well. Sorry. I AM trying though now that I've managed to graduate! :)

* * *

_ There's a ship out on the ocean at the mercy of the sea  
Its been tossed about lost and broken wandering aimlessly  
And God, somehow you know thaI dunnt ship is me_

Because there's a lighthouse in a harbor shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out across the water for this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me

*Chorus*  
On a prayer in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raning down against the wind  
I'm reaching out until we reach the circles end  
When you come back to me again

There's a moment that we all come to  
In our own time and our own space  
Where all that we've done we can undo  
If our heart's in the right place

**"When You Come Back To Me Again" by Garth Brooks**

The sound of a phone slamming into the reciever followed the sound of a male yelling "Fine! Be that way!" by only a few milliseconds, and was enough to keep most of the X-men out of the living room. When the fearless leader got _that_ mad, it was usually wise to just give him a while to calm down. Unless, that is, your name happens to be Rogue.

When Scott didn't even look up to see who was coming in, just said "go away" in that cute, almost childish tone he'd get when he was feeling down, Rogue knew whatever had caused his outburst was something big. Taking a seat on the couch next to where he was slumped, Rogue just slid an arm through his and rubbed her other hand over his arm, waiting for him to speak. It took five minutes of her sitting there before he even looked up at her, and another seven for him to give a long, drawn out sigh and lean back against the back of the couch.

Looking up at her, even with his ruby quartz glasses, Rogue could tell he was tired, and who would blame him? Only yesterday he had gotten back from a mission that had kept him away from the mansion for around two weeks, and then had gotten up at the ungoddly hour of six to do his danger room session. Personally, Rogue thought he was nuts for not taking Storm up on her offer to switch his slot with her ten AM slot, but that was just her opinion of course. And judging by the look of him, Rogue had a feeling Scott was regretting not taking the offer right about now.

When Scott realized that Rogue wasn't just going to up and leave as he was pretending to want her to do, he sighed deeply, half in relief that he had someone to talk to. Meeting her patient gaze, Scott was about to speak when Jean walked into the room, flame red hair pulled back in a ponytail that swayed from side to side with each step. Jean ran a hand over the top, as if to smooth it back, and tilted her head at Scott.

Almost impatiently, she asked Scott about the phone call he had ended a while before. "Well? What did Nate say?"

Rogue's head snapped to look at Scott. Forgetting about being patient herself, Rogue tapped Scott's arm to get his attention. "You were talking to Nathan?"

Scott shook his head, then looked up at Jean. "He said no." Glancing to Rogue now, he answered her as well. "Nate, not Nathan, Rogue. X-man."

Rogue nodded slowly and pulled her hand back, noticing the angry look Jean now bore. It took all of three seconds for Jean to explode.

"He said no? Why on earth would he say no?" Jean's green eyes flashed. "You brought up the X-men didn't you?" She threw her hands up as if in appeal to some higher power. "I should have known better than to let you call him." Turning and storming out, the last thing Rogue or Scott heard before Jean went up the stairs was the sound of her yelling "I'll just take care of this myself!"

Scott sighed, then glanced back over at Rogue, noticing that she was once again waiting for him to speak. Shaking his head, Scott answered her unasked question. "No, Rogue. I didn't bring up the X-men." He noticed the slight tilt to her head and the raised eyebrow when he said that, and gave a wry smile. He knew that look. "But yes, I did mention Nathan was going to be here."

Rogue just nodded. "If he turns Jean down, Ah'll be..."

Rogue's sentence was interuped when Jean, quite literally, flew down the stairs, landing in front of Scott and Rogue. Her face red with anger, Jean narrowed her eyes dangerously. "He still refuses to come, because of something you said I imagine." She glanced at Rogue, then back to Scott. "Did you tell him he'd have the chance to see Rogue again? I'm sure that would have gotten him here quick enough."

Rogue couldn't help it, she really couldn't...after all, Jean's face was just about as red as her hair. So Rogue laughed. That of course was more than enough to set Jean's temper to a higher level. Rogue's seventh sense kicked in, giving Rogue just enough time to dodge the slap Jean tried to land to shut Rogue up. Her own green eyes flashing, Rogue looked up at Jean. "Now jus' what did Ah do t' deserve that attempt, Jean? Ah was thinkin' you an' Ah were gettin' along somewhat."

Jean snorted, then took a deep breath, calming down when she noticed the warning look on Scott's face. "Sorry, Rogue. I'm just miffed that Nate isn't coming. He's the only one who's said no, and I don't know why." Jean looked to Scott. "He did say you hadn't brought up the X-men though, so I appologize for that remark." Scott only nodded. Looking back to Rogue, Jean gave a hint of a smile. "What I meant though is that Nate seemed to really like you last time he saw you, so I figured reminding him you'd be here would get him to show up."

Rogue just shook her head. "Ah may not be heah though, Jean." Rogue ignored the way Scott's head lifted immeadiately to look at her. "Professah Xaviah said something about having a mission he wanted meh t' do, an' Ah don't know when Ah'd be leavin or when I'd be comin' back." 

Jean just nodded, then turned and walked out, trying to think of a way to get her other time- lost child to come for the party later that month. When she was gone, Scott turned, raising an eyebrow. Knowing what was coming, it was Rogue's turn to sigh.

"Xaviah tol' meh about it jus' last night, Scott. Ah haven't had time t' tell ya. An' no, Ah don't need a partner on it. Its a one-person mission."

Scott nodded slowly. "Well, if you are gone during the party, we'll definitely miss you. If I remember correctly, I think Kurt mentioned wanting to spend time with you since its been a while." 

Rogue smiled a bit, then stood up and stretched a bit, not noticing the way Scott watched her. "Ah'll get th' details from Xaviah, then tell ya bout 'em latah. For now, Ah think Ah'm gonna go for a ride."

Standing as well, Scott tilted his head and smiled. "Want some company?"

* * *

_*Chorus*  
On a prayer in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raning down against the wind  
I'm reaching out until we reach the circles end  
When you come back to me again_

Again and again I see  
My yesterdays in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is and used to be

*Chorus*  
On a prayer in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raning down against the wind  
I'm reaching out until we reach the circles end  
When you come back to me again

**"When You Come Back To Me Again" by Garth Brooks**

It was Labor Day weekend, and the weather couldn't have been more perfect for a party. As nearly any X-man would tell you, that's a great side-benefit to having a weather goddess in your midst. Sunlight sparkled off of clean waters of the larger-than-olympic-sized pool, and the mild breeze was just enough to keep the heat from being too intense. X-men of both past and present were scattered around the huge backyard of the mansion, enjoying getting to be with "old" friends and new ones.

The more suprising appearances were those of Rachel and Nathan Summers, along with Madelyne Pryor. Jean had tried to dissuade the invite extended to Maddy, but to no avail. Professor Xavier wanted _everyone_ to be there, and no invite would be withdrawn, not even that to Xavier's half brother, Cain Marko or the one to Mystique. Granted some though Xavier was just begging for trouble with some of those he had invited, but thus far, it seemed to be peaceful enough. The party was to last for a full three days though, so there was still plenty of oppertunity for trouble to strike.

Some of those who hadn't been around the mansion lately were a little surprised to hear of Rogue's control of her powers, as well as her relatively recent fight with Ororo and her "blossoming" relationship with Scott. Then again, they were more shocked to hear of the divorce of Jean and Scott. After all, everyone had figured them to be the "perfect" X-couple.

But with food and drink aplenty, mixed with friends, music and great weather, most were able to "forget" about the changes relatively easily and just enjoy themselves. Things were about as normal as they ever got with the group of mutants, and there were more than a few stories that friends wanted to hear from each other. The party had started early, at nearly 11 that morning, and wasn't due to end till midnight or so, though a few mutants showed up later into the day. The latest to arrive, and probably the biggest shock of them all (aside from a rather calm-acting Sabretooth) was none other than the "youngest" Summers.

Showing up at nearly dinner time, Nate Grey didn't seem to care about the eyes following him as he greated Charles Xavier and Erik Lensheer. Seconds later, he was seen being hugged by Maddy, who had purposefully abandoned her conversation with Alex Summers to say hello to Nate. And not too long after that, he was hugged tightly by his biological mother, Jean Grey. Acting as if the hugs were nothing new, though he still didn't understand why they insisted on hugging him, Nate made his way over to the one...well, two, people he was really there to see; Rogue and Scott.

Scott was the first of the two to notice Nate heading their way, and he fought down the urge to hug him, having caught the rather exasperated look on Nate's face when Jean and Maddy had hugged him. Instead, Scott simply smiled at him and pointed out to Rogue that he wasn't far away. When Rogue turned, she smiled wider than she had been, glad to see that Nate had shown up after all.

When Rogue had called him not 2 days ago, she hadn't been shocked when he said he didn't want anything to do with the X-men. That was his usual rant after all. But unlike Jean and Scott, Rogue didn't give up when Nate refused once. It took him saying no 4 different times before Rogue pretended to give up, ending the conversation with a few simple sentences. She had a feeling that they were the reason he was here.

***Flashback***

"Rogue, I don't wanna go! How many times will I have to say it to make it sink in??"

Rogue gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Ah had just thought...no...hoped you'd come. Everyone was looking forward to seein ya in a time that wasn't a damn crisis after all. And besides, Ah had been thinking you might tell me a little about how Ah was in your future...but...Ah suppose Ah set mah hopes too high this time. Ah guess Ah'll see you next time the world's in dangah of endin'." The phone was hung up, quite clearly, but without the resounding bang that Scott had caused a day or two before. Oh, Rogue had heard him sigh and say her name in that annoyed tone that all Summer's men seemed to have before she had hung up on him, but she didnt' care. She simply hoped he'd show...

***End Flashback***

And he had at that. Which was good on his part, as Rogue had fully intended to call him again tonight if he hadn't shown by dinner. Scott had looked surprised when he saw Nate at first, but then he had seemed to simply be glad that Nate was there...though Rogue knew the surprise was still there. Coming out of her thoughts, Rogue realized that Nate and Scott were talking, more like a true conversation than she had heard before.

"I don't know about staying for all three days..."

Scott frowned, not liking Nate's answer. "I was hoping you would, but then I know you didn't want to be here in the first place..."

Nate nodded, glancing briefly at Rogue. "I got eh...informed...that this wasn't an X-men gathering per se."

Scott looked at Rogue now, realizing she must have said something to Nate, but he didn't know when she'd had the time in the past few days to call him. Shaking it off, Scott smiled again, a little unnerved that Nate didn't seem to show many "brighter" emotions. Considering the time he had come from, Scott decided he had a good reason for not being a "happy" child. Thus far it didn't seem that children concieved from his and Jean's genes were really that capable of the lighter emotions, like happiness. He wondered idly if things would have been different had he actually raised any of the children that were his, but pushed that thought away when he heard Rogue asking Nate something about herself in the timeline Nate had come from.

"Exactly who raised meh in your timeline then if not Mystique an' Irene?"

Hiding a smile at Rogue's curiosity, Nate answered her plainly. "Mystique did raise you...but I don't remember anything about any Irene. After a while though, Mystique, from what I learned, quite basically gave you to Magneto." When he said the name, his eyes shifted to where Xavier and Lensheer were playing chess. The Magneto of this timeline was so...different. No matter what though, he still felt a sort of connection to this one. This Magneto still bore the same powerful aura as the one Nate had known originally, after all.

The party kept going till late into the night, at which point Nate realized with a bit of a start that he hadn't really minded being here as much as he had thought he might. With the uniforms all put away for now, and a true break having been called, these people he normally refered to only as "the X-men" had become more human to him. They weren't all about recruiting the most powerful mutants to join them, or about old rivalrys anymore. They were a family, pure and simple. No matter how mismatched the group was, they cared about each other, and trust was given easier than it ever had been in his time.

Nate's second jolt of realization was that he _liked_ all this. He had been deprived of such things before. There had been no real love shown to him before he had entered this world. And now that he had seen these differences and realized how good they seemed to be, Nate wasn't so sure he was ready to give them up. As he stretched out in a guest bedroom that had been set up for him, drifting to sleep, Nate made a decision that would impact the entire house he was in right now; maybe he _would_ stay the full weekend. And if possible, he'd stay longer.

* * *

A/N: Not quite up to par I don't think, but its a start. I'm sorry this has taken so long! A lot has been going on around here. Oy. I should be able to write more soon, as I found my muse yet again. Reviews are always appreciated. :) Look for my Evo and other comic-verse stories to be updated too! Later all!


	2. Important Notice

pcenter  
  
bIMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT/b/p/center  
  
pUntil further notice, the Looking Through Your Eyes Arc is under revision. As such, no new   
  
chapters will be posted until the revision is done. When I was reading it, trying to get my   
  
muse in the mood to work, and trying to decide what I needed to write, I realized there were far   
  
too many open ends in the first two parts. Thus, those two will be revised and reposted as soon   
  
as is possible. For now, The Evil Within, Twisted and my Harry Potter fiction, "Faith" are the   
  
fictions that have presidence though. Twisted due to its prequel's huge success, TEW because   
  
the chapters are shorter, and Faith because my muse is currently churning the ideas for that   
  
one a lot./p  
  
pHowever, if anyone would like to be kept aware of when I do update it (or any of my fictions)   
  
I will be making a "mailing list." So email me at XMidnyteRogueXAOL.com if you want to be   
  
added. Oh, and for that, please make sure that you email me from the same address that you want   
  
the emails sent to. It'll make things easier, given that some (myself included) have multiple   
  
addresses for multiple reasons. Subject can be whatever you like, but make sure you list   
  
which stories you want to know have been updated./p  
  
pNew chapters for Twisted and The Evil Within should be up soon, depending on the cooperability   
  
of my computer. So do keep an eye out for those if you're a fan. :)/p  
  
pRogueBHS/p 


End file.
